gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Atkinson
Taylor Atkinson is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation. She was introduced with the intention to replace India Wilson, who was written off after Rhythm Nation. She makes her official debut in Mash It Up!, although she had a small scene in the Definitive Edition of Invitationals, and officially joins New Directions in Rhythm Nation. Taylor was created by JamesonOTP with input from wiki members. Background She grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent, on the wrong side of the tracks, and was in and out of trouble all of her life. She idolized her oldest brother, Parker, who was one of the best illegal street racers in the United States, much less Lima, Ohio. He got her into racing and she's been street racing (without a license) since she was 14. Her specialty is as a drift racer. She is re-building her own race car with her brothers. She has a history of doing graffiti, partying, stealing, and that's not all of her rap sheet. She dated Chris Winters, the father of Hallie Grace's children for five months after turning sixteen. She has no knowledge of Hallie or Chris' children. She and Chris split up because he was controlling. Taylor has been attending William McKinley High School since her freshman year, but has flown under the radar. She hangs with the kids known for being troublemakers. She befriended James Holland after they started having classes together due to him failing his sophomore year. They bonded thanks to his newfound "bad boy" image. Biography Season One Taylor makes her debut in the enhanced Definitive Edition of Invitationals as one of the people in Miles's play, The Wizard of Oz. She plays the Tin Man, and would have been a freshman at the time. She has a small part in the song "If I Only Had the Nerve." Season Two Taylor makes her first official appearance in Mash It Up! as Aldy's blonde sidekick and a friend of James'. Jaxon asks who the girl is, to which James responds by calling her by name. Taylor is seen walking with James and Aldy. Upon leaving James with Jaxon, Taylor tells Jaxon, "I'll see you later, cutie." When Rose comes down with the flu and can't compete in Sectionals, Aldy suggests that Taylor take her place. Taylor performs at Sectionals (Rhythm Nation) as a part of New Directions, but doesn't have a solo in the group number. Later is she seen in the choir room, where Mr. Schue says that is she has joined New Directions along with Lana Addison. In Fear/Fearless she just has a line in where she informs the others she's happy with India leaving McKinley and Lima. In Snowed In she has a small part in Winter Wonderland where she acts flirtatous to Declan. In New Year's Eve she has a brief discussion with Chastity about Aldy and starts singing I Love You to him in which he insists they are not dating, and sex is not dating as Brittany behind them replies. In Labels she performs along other New Directions members, I Kissed A Girl as part of their Glee Club assignment. Next day at school lunch Taylor and the other girls decide to shake the things up and perform YMCA in the cafeteria making everyone dance, even Figgins. Later in the Labels group number, I'm Coming Out, her shirt says "Bad Girl", real true label. In L.O.V.E. she gets jealous about Rose hugging Aldy even after he explains she was thanking him for lending her some notes for a class. Aldy repeats over again that he and Taylor aren't dating and they've never had. In the following episode (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) she performs in Regionals but has no solo. She has a part in New Directions' victory song Guilty Pleasure. In Beautiful Dangerous Taylor and Aldy walk on the cafeteria hand-on-hand much to the others' surprise, and she explains Aldy has realised about his feelings for Taylor out of the blue, and they started dating. She also mentions something about some guy returning back to Lima. When Jaxon, Lana, and James arrive to Lima Heights Adjacent so James could talk about not hanging out with them anymore Taylor becomes concerned about James, but Aldy then says they're cool about it. When Lana jumped to attack Chris, Taylor tried to stop her but she felt threathened by Lana so she hid behind Aldy. She's not seen in the hospital after Jaxon is stabbed. In Evan&B she's sent to Figgins by Will, after she starts mouthing in Aldy's defense about he wasn't the cause of Hallie's crisis or Jaxon's stabbing after some of the other New Directions member blame on him after he went on rehab. She's seen after flirting with Miles and talking about her popularity boost and his going down, she then gives Miles her number and leaves. She causes Breezy to get mad about Miles' womanizer status and makes her call for a break on the relationship. In Hollywood she and other New Directions/Femme Fatale members are seen talking about an ex-menber of the second group who is hospitalised and Taylor's mean persona speaks itself and said nobody cares and that it's not sad that she was in hospital. When they arrive to Hollywood she has a part in the homonymous song along with New Directions. After their performance in Nationals along their victory, they entered to the theatre once everyone had left and performed Celebrity Skin. Once the song finished, Taylor went and took Nicole out stage. There, she showed her John's diary and Nicole read what his real feelings for her were. Nicole ran away crying and everyone focused on Taylor as she tried to hide the diary behind her back: "Oops". In Underrated Artists, Honey, Breezy, Rose are discussing a way to make Taylor paid for what she did and they realise they need Lana's help to come with a plan. Rose even daydreams about a beaten up Taylor walking on Choir Room using crutches, plasters and a black eye. Taylor then walks in the hall along Ana and Natasha as the song "Starstrukk" by 3OH!3 ft. Katy Perry ''sounds. They enter in the choir room and sit as Will started his lesson. Later, Lana, Honey and Rose are waiting Taylor to go throught he hall so Lana can slushie her, but she regrets it in the last minute so Honey did it instead. Taylor runs to the closest bathroom yelling: “You have just made a new enemy, Berry!” In 'Gold Forever, Taylor is seen clapping before Bella's song along Ana and Natasha, and then singing back-up to her. She attends Internationals and New Directions is disqualified after their feud with India. She has no solo in any song or makes another appearance in the episode. Season Three In '''Season Three premiere, Taylor is seen staring dreamily to Miles, who he still not over Breezy leaving, while he's singing his impromptu solo, Gotta Be Somebody. After that, she approaches to Miles in his locker and tells him he wants to sing personally to him, that was more meaningful than doing it on Glee Club class, so she sings Call Me Maybe with some scenes showimg of mIles playing football, showering and changing. After she finishes she slips a paper in Miles' pocket and walks away. She has no solos in Hometown Glory when New Directions sings it. In We Made It Taylor is seen beside Ana, along with Claude, Evan and Natasha trying to hold her still after she starts fighting with Hallie after her sexual performance of S&M (Remix), that hadn't made Hallie too much happy. In Strength, Aldy comes back to New Directions after rehab, and Taylor lets him know she's with Miles now, much to his dismay, but hid it with a smile. After the class, Aldy gets to her in the lockers and asks why didn't she wait for him, and she replies she did, but wasn't able to wait anymore, and that she's no one's Plan-B, even after she looked out a lot for him and he never paid her attention, a thing Aldy apologizes to. He tells him once again that she loves Miles and that he loves her back. She closes her locker and walks away leaving him shocked. She has a part in Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) in the school's courtyard. In Young Forever New Directions decides to play homage on Nicki Minaj's sophomore album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. Taylor has a part as New Directions performs Starships. Season Four As Aldy sings Girls and Boys Taylor is seen sitting next to Miles. She rushes down the hallway towards Aldy after glee club. She slaps him for his song which was attacking Miles. She slaps him before heading to Mile's locker. Taylor talks to Miles about their V-Day plans. She is content on what they plan. She is seen tearing up after the song Hallie sings. Personality Taylor is a strong willed, determined, fierce, and independant girl. She knows what she wants, how to get it, and goes for it. She's very competititve and doesn't take losing too well. She's very tomboyish in ways as her mother died when she was four and she's been raised by her dad and two older brothers, Cort and Parker. She's got a mean streak and is not afraid to use it. Being raised in a household of all males has made her a little more rough and tumble than most girls and she never backs down from a fight. She has very little fear and masks her insecurities with her bravery. She is used to using her good looks to get her way, sometimes flirting with guys and taking advantage of them. Taylor is also shown to be possesive and a bit obsessive, expecially with Aldy Williams. She has been known to get into a physical altercation over guys, like she did with Kayla over Miles Larson in Night Out. Appearance Taylor is a dyed blonde average height girl, with very pretty features, light brown eyes and a nice body. She stands at 5'4 and weighs 115 pounds. She is a good dancer, but her strengths are her voice and acting. Sexuality Straight. Relationships Chris Winters Taylor had a brief relationship with Chris not long after she turned 16, while he was 19. She broke up with him as he was controlling. She had no knowledge of Hallie or of Hallie's children and after she does find out about them, she is disgusted by Chris and his past. Aldy Williams Taylor is shown to be head-over-heels in love with bad boy Aldy Williams. It's not exactly known when the two became friends, but it was sometime between Goodbye and Mash It Up. Soon, they become friends with benefits, but Aldy is not really in love with her. In New Year's Eve, she shows just how obsessed she is with him when she sings "I Love You," but it pushes him away a bit. The two actually become a couple later in Beautiful Dangerous. However, when Aldy's gang is targeted by rival gang The Orange Dragons and Jaxon gets stabbed while defending James, Aldy realizes he has a problem and decides to go into rehab for his alcoholism. It's not exactly clear when Taylor and Aldy break up, but it can be assumed it was immediately after making the decision. When Aldy returns to New Directions in Strength, he is shown to still love Taylor and to be jealous of her new relationship with Miles. James Holland Taylor and James are shown to be close friends in Mash It Up. However, after Jaxon got stabbed in Beautiful Dangerous, James and Taylor no longer seem to be as close as they once were. Jaxon Pierce Taylor is shown to have a crush on Jaxon, or at least find him attractive in Mash It Up. After meeting Jaxon, she tells him that she will see him later and calls him "cutie." Miles Larson Taylor had an attraction to Miles later on in Season Two, but as he is dating Breezy Hollister at the time, and is later devastated by her departure from Ohio, nothing happens. In the Season 3 premiere, Days of Glory, she sings "Call Me Maybe" as she watches Miles around the school and slips her number in his pocket. They two end up as a couple, and despite her past and Miles' being a beloved friend to most of New Directions, they still seem pretty supportive of the two. Taylor seems pissed at Miles when he up and dyes his hair in Strength, but stands by him during his issues with his stepfather. She gets into a fight with a girl named Kayla at Scandals in Night Out after Kayla hits on Miles and insults her. Taylor easily wins the fight, but Kayla comes back for another round after New Directions got kicked out of Scandals as a result. Taylor seems pretty jealous over Miles accidentally grabbing Hallie's butt in Ghost, despite the fact that Hallie is a lesbian who also isn't very fond of Miles for some reason, most likely due to the whole Miles-Bella-Hallie triangle from Season 1. Family Not much is known about her family, only that they live in Lima Heights Adjacent. It's also known that she has an older brother whom she idolizes and that he is one of the best illegal street racers in the United States. Songs Season Two Solos *'I Love You '(New Year's Eve) Solos In Group Numbers *'Winter Wonderland' (Snowed In) (with New Directions feat. Declan, Adam, Natasha, Chad, Reece and Rachel Berry). *'I Kissed A Girl' (Labels) (with Jaxon, James, Rose, Nicole, and Honey). *'YMCA' (Labels) (with New Directions Girls). *'L.O.V.E.' (L.O.V.E.) (with New Directions) *'Guilty Pleasure' (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) (with New Directions) *'Hollywood' (Hollywood) (with New Directions) *'Celebrity Skin' (Hollywood) (with New Directions) Season Three Solos *'Call Me Maybe' (Days of Glory) Solos In Group Numbers *'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)' (Strength) (with Aldy, Miles, Jaxon, and New Directions). *'Starships' (Young Forever) (with New Directions) Season Four Trivia *Taylor is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale who played Sharpay in "High School Musical" franchise. Ironically, Taylor portrayed Sharpay in the Senior Year musical in High School Musical. Gallery TaylorS4Promo.jpg|Taylor's Season Four Promotional Pic Taylor-New.jpg|Taylor in Season Four. TaylorNO.jpg|Night Out - Taylor in Season Three. TaylorLOVE.jpg|L.O.V.E. - Taylor in Season Two. Taylor2.jpg|Taylor's Bad Girl Image. TaylorPortal.jpg|Is there really a bad girl behind this adorable face? TaylorS2.jpg|Taylor's introduction. TaylorS5Promo.jpg|Taylor's Season Five Promotional Pic Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students